Hidden Fears
by jen1490
Summary: A few months after the events of Mundus Magicus, class 3-A is back at Mahora Academy and is slowly returning to normal. What will Asuna do when Negi is given the option to leave the school when his teaching assignment is finally over?
1. Chap 1

**note:** this is my first story. won't be long, perhaps 4-5 chapters. it will surround a fear of abandonment that anyone could have, especially someone who's past is like Asuna's. i hope everyone likes it.

. . .oh, and i don't own any Negima characters. . .

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, IDIOT?"

Negi woke up to Asuna's yell early in the morning.

"Eh? What's wrong, Asuna-san?" Negi asked teary-eyed from sleep.

"WHAT THE HELL, NEGI! YOU'RE IN MY BED AND YOU HAVE YOUR HANDS ALL OVER ME!"

Only then was Negi aware of what he was doing. His left hand was on Asuna's hip, tugging at her pants. His right hand had snaked it's way around Asuna's shoulder, pushing her body closer to his. Her face was only inches from his as he stared wide-eyed into her sharp gaze. His pale cheeks burned red with intensity.

"Asuna-san! I'm sorry! I didn't. . . I didn't mean to do this!" He shut his eyes tightly in embarrassment. "Sorry!"

Negi quickly pushed himself away from Asuna and sat on his legs with his hands over his knees. He saw the girl grind her teeth as she sat up, her long hair falling over her shoulders. Negi flinched and closed his eyes preparing himself for Asuna's wrath as he felt the bed shift under her weight.

He expected the smack to come but when it didn't, he peeked out from under his lashes. He saw that Asuna had climbed off the top bunk and was standing in the middle of the room combing her long orange hair.

"Asuna-san? Are you mad?" Negi whimpered softly. When Asuna didn't hit him was when Negi was truly afraid. He went to the edge of the bed nearest to her. "Asuna-san?"

To Negi's surprise, Asuna began to chuckle. She stopped combing her hair and turned to look at Negi with a small smile and a soft look in her eyes.

"Looks like the Great Negi Springfield is finally becoming aware of himself in front of girls." She pointed at Negi, smirking lightly.

"Wha-wha!" In surprise, Negi fell over the edge of the bed and was swiftly caught by Asuna before he hit the floor.

"Careful, kid." She said softly.

"Wha-wha-What do you mean?" His cheeks blazed as Asuna held his body in her arms.

Putting Negi down on his feet, Asuna said, "It's nothing to be ashamed about, Negi. Even if you did end up saving everything, it doesn't change the fact that you're still a growing boy. So, it's normal for a ten-year-old to have these curious feelings." She chuckled as she went back to combing her hair.

"Hey! I'm not ten anymore!" He shut his eyes and shook his fists angrily. He felt like she was taunting him. "Officially, I'm ten but unofficially I'm almost going to be thirteen!"

"Negi." He opened his eyes. Asuna was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips and her back slightly bent in order to have her face on the same level as his. He was almost as tall as her, but she was still a little taller, Asuna thought smugly to herself. She studied his face, smiling when Negi started to blush with self-consciousness. "You may be a hero, you may have gotten taller, you may even act more mature than brats your age, but you are still shy like a baby." Asuna gently poked Negi's forehead and grinned at his loss of words.

"Hey, get ready." Asuna told Negi as she turned away from him and began to search through her drawers.

"Huh? Why, Asuna-san?" Negi said as he watched Asuna pull out her school clothes. "It's still very early to go to class." He suddenly turned to the sleeping Konoka. He had forgotten that he and Asuna were not alone. "I'm relieved that we didn't wake Konoka-san this time. Perhaps she got used to our bickering?".

"She bought ear-plugs, kid. I was with her when she did. She said that she enjoyed our little fights but she really likes sleeping more." Asuna laughed.

Sure enough Negi managed to spot pink fluff in Konoka's ears. He turned to Asuna when he heard her walking towards the bathroom. "Asuna-san? Why-" he was cut off.

"Today you will help me with my newspaper gig." Asuna walked into the bathroom, then stuck out her orange head. "So get ready. No butts, Mister!"

In the bathroom, Asuna smiled to herself as she looked in the mirror. Her thoughts began to drift as she got ready for her morning job by washing her face and brushing her teeth.

Everything is beginning to settle down. She was starting to get worried that class 3-A would never be able to go back to the way things were before the magic world involved them all. What scared her the most was that maybe one day Negi would find the calm life boring and leave Mahora looking for adventure.

At this thought, she felt a knot build in her stomach.

_Would Negi really leave us? Class 3-A has been through a lot, more then any average person has to go trough in a life time. Can we all go back to living a simple, peaceful life?_

Asuna pulled off her pajamas and began dressing herself.

_I always thought that there was a sort of bond keeping us all together. But if I think about it, that 'bond' is that of classmates united by their teacher. If Negi left, we would still be classmates, but not close, sorta like how we were before Negi came. Then once class 3-A graduated from Mahora, there would be nothing keeping us together anymore. We would all go our different ways._

Asuna felt a pang in her chest.

Everyone had somewhere to go. Negi, with his cousin in Wales; Konoka with her family; even Setsuna, with her clan that was starting to accept her. No one in class 3-A was completely alone, except maybe for her. Not even that vampire-demon child, Eva-chan, was alone.

_I have no one to go home to, I have no family. When I graduate school, I will have nowhere to go. Did I ever have anything I could consider family? Maybe Takahata-sensei, but he has his own life now and he wants me to live my own as well. _Asuna sighed sadly.

_Had I ever had a real home?_

Asuna shook her head angrily.

_Gosh, I sound pathetic! I sound like a cry baby! I have friends that are willing to risk their lives to save me! Hadn't what happened in the magic world proved that I meant something to everyone? Was I not satisfied that Negi had almost lost his humanity for me? I'm so selfishly stupid! _Asuna smacked her head with her palm. _I have amazing friends that love me! They would probably even let me stay over __their houses for a while._ Asuna let out a small laugh. _Maybe I could crash a different house every few weeks or leech off crazy Ayaka. I'm sure she's got plenty to share._

With that final thought, Asuna pulled her bells tight on her twin ponytails and stepped out of the bathroom, determined to not take anything for granted.

"Negi! You done yet?"

When Negi heard Asuna's voice, he quickly hid the letter that he hand been reading into the bottom drawer of his desk. He then pulled on the jacket of his new suit that Takamichi had bought him as a present.

"Ah, yes, I am done, Asuna-san." He smiled at her as she came from the bathroom. "Just allow me to freshen up before we go." He pointed towards the bathroom.

_Heh, always so polite_. Asuna thought. Then she noticed his new suit as he passed by her. "Wow, Negi!" Asuna whistled at Negi, making him stop and look at her curiously. "Lookin' sharp with the new suit. Where'd you get it? It looks really expensive." she paused, "Oh wait, your collar is messed up." Asuna reached for Negi's collar to straighten it out. She patted his shoulders when the collar was neat. "There, now you really are a gentleman."

"Thank you, Asuna-san." Negi said with a blush. "Takamichi-san bought it as a present for me. He had noticed that I was starting to grow out of my old suits and he was kind enough to get me some new ones." Negi began to fidget with his sleeve under Asuna's tentative gaze.

Asuna grinned. _Had Negi gotten shyer when I wasn't looking? Or maybe I was right when I said he was becoming more aware of himself?_

She folded her arms and held her head high. "Of course Takahata-sensei gave you something so fashionable! The man certainly has very good taste in clothing." She glanced at Negi, who was still standing in front of her, fidgeting with his sleeve. "Now get a move on!" She turned Negi and gave him a rough push towards the bathroom, causing him to stumble forward. "I don't want to be late because of you!"

Asuna shook her head and chuckled to herself_. Stupid kid. . ._

_He would never leave me._


	2. Chap 2

**note:** next one. . .

* * *

The sun had begun to peek over the horizon when the silence of morning was suddenly broken by the sounds of laughter and bells mixing with the heavy pounding of feet hitting concrete. A young girl and a young boy came running through the neighborhood full of identical houses. They were rapidly tossing newspapers into the mailboxes of each house. The girl laughed as they sprinted across the neighborhood, each trying to rush in front of the other.

"You can't beat me at my own game, kid!" Asuna yelled as she pushed her legs to go faster than Negi's. "You gotta go faster than that to win!" She grabbed the last newspaper from her bag and with a powerful lunge forward, tossed it towards the mailbox of the house at the end of the street. At the same time, Negi threw his last newspaper to the house across the street from Asuna's house. As the papers landed in their destinations, Asuna and Negi raced past the houses without checking who had won.

Negi glanced sideways at Asuna and smiled gently at the laughing, pink-cheeked girl. She was running with no indication of stopping, so he kept up with her, not intending to stop running either. Negi willed himself to go faster as he felt the cool air biting his skin. _This is so much fun..._

With determination, Asuna flew ahead of Negi, marking the river as the finish line.

As soon as she saw that she was the undisputed victor, she began to slow down. She stopped near the railing of the man-made river and bent over with her hands leaning on her knees, trying to regain her breath. Even with the fast race they had just finished and the heaving she was doing, Asuna still managed to let out a loud, joyous laugh. Negi slowed to a steady walk as he reached the panting girl.

"That was some morning jog," Negi said as he saw Asuna's wide smile. He took in gulps of air to catch his breath and slowly let it out. "I really needed that."

"I've never finished my paper route so early before," Asuna said between gasps. "I should bring you with me more often." She looked at Negi who had taken off his suit jacket and tie. "But next time you should skip the fancy clothes. Doesn't look like you're enjoying running in that new suit of yours, eh?"

Negi smiled. "Yes, next time I will wear more appropriate clothing." He unbuttoned the first two buttons of his dress shirt. "It's awfully uncomfortable running in a suit." Beads of sweat had started to slide down his face. Negi wiped his sweat with the sleeve of his shirt. "But I wouldn't mind coming with you once in a while. This is quite the exercise regimen."

"Look at you. I didn't think it was possible but your way of speaking has become even more elegant," Asuna said lifting her head high, mimicking Negi's speech pattern. "_I was almost certain it could not become anymore formal than it had been but, yet again, I am proven wrong_."

"Asuna-san, I don't mean it like that. My words just come out this way. I don't mean to be prideful in anyway!" Negi shamefully lowered his head. "It. . . I. . . the way I speak-"

Asuna cut him off. "Yeah, yeah. I know, you little brat. I'm just teasing you." Asuna gently patted Negi's head. "Come on, let's start walking back to the dorms. Konoka is probably up by now making food!" Asuna laughed. "Still, I can't believe you kept up with my running all the way. That's a first. No one can keep up with me without a little help." And instead of turning to walk towards the dorms, Asuna leaned on the railing and rested her chin on her hand. "You weren't cheating were you?"

"Well, to be honest, during the last part I was. You're just too fast for a normal person to follow." Negi said as he took out a handkerchief to dab away his forehead sweat.

Asuna smiled as she watched Negi lightly wipe his sweat with his handkerchief.

She studied his smooth, glistening face for the second time that morning.

It had changed very little but the air around him felt completely different from when she had first met him. He was turning into a proper young man under her very eyes. Her smile got wider when she saw how Negi's cheeks started to grow pink as he realized that she was watching him.

"You know what?" She finally said breaking her calm silence. "I actually think I'll be able to go back to the way things were. Even with all the things that have happened, with who I am and what I've done in the past, I feel like I can live an ordinary life again." She turned and smiled at the rising sun. It transformed Asuna's orange hair to a bright, glowing red-yellow liquid flame. "I don't mind doing these normal everyday things. I feel ready to to live in peace with the people I love. With the only thing on my mind being how fun each day will be with the people I care for." She turned to face Negi with the same smile meant for the sun.

Seeing Asuna's peaceful smile made Negi's heart skip a beat. He closed his eyes and turned towards the sun, feeling it's warmth on his face. "I'm glad you feel that way, Asuna-san." A small breeze rustled his hair and made Asuna's bells jingle. "I wish. . . I wish. . ."

Negi heard Asuna suck in her breath. He opened his eyes and turned from the sun to look at Asuna. His eyes widened with surprise as he saw Asuna's misty eyes.

"Asuna-san? What's wrong?" Negi asked as he quickly recalled their conversation to see if he had said something that could have upset her.

"Negi, is there anything you want to tell me?" Asuna said as she tried to fight back her tears. _Here it comes. . . _

"What?" Negi was stunned.

Did he have anything to tell Asuna?

Almost instantly, he remembered about the letter he had received the day before. He had forgotten all about it during his time with Asuna.

So he did have something to tell her, but what would happen after he told her?

"Negi?" With every silent second that passed, Asuna's body felt heavier and tears were threatening to spill over. "Will you please say anything, Negi."

"Ah, it seems that there _is_ something I need to say." He said his words slowly and deliberately, pausing to let everything sink in, but making Asuna flinch in return. "I had planned on telling the Ala Alba first, then the rest of the class later," he paused again, making Asuna's body stiffen. "But I felt that I had to tell you personally, Asuna-san." He paused yet again, making Asuna go crazy with the suspense.

"_Just tell me what the hell you have to say_!" She grabbed Negi's collar and started to violently shake him. "God dammit, Negi! You're killing me with all those pauses!"

"What? Uh, okay, Asuna-san! I'm sorry!" Negi stammered quickly as Asuna shook him. "I got a letter the other day from the magic association." Asuna released her hold on Negi's collar. "It stated that, with my role in saving the magic world and Mahora Academy, they promoted me to a magister magi." He lowered his eyes from Asuna's face. "I have to go to England to receive my diploma." He didn't say anything else.

"Oh, alright, it that all?" Relief was clear in Asuna's voice.

"Uh, no, Asuna-san." Her heart almost stopped when he said this. "It also stated that I was no longer required to stay teaching at Mahora Academy. I am allowed to go to England to receive my title and after that I may go on to fulfill my duties as a magister magi. So. . . the reason for my staying here has disappeared."

"Oh." Was all Asuna could say.

"Oh?" Negi looked at Asuna with sad eyes and smiled softly. "I thought you would have something more. . . more meaningful to tell me."

"Will you really be leaving us, Negi?" Asuna said avoiding Negi's gaze.

"I don't know. I'm torn, Asuna-san. I want to stay here with everyone, but I want to. . ." Asuna looked at Negi. His eyes caught hers and were begging her for an answer. "Please, Asuna-san, please tell me, what should I do?"

"Negi, I. . . I wish I could tell you want to do. I wish I could tell you what I want you to do, but I can't. It's not my place to decide for you." Asuna started to walk back to the dorms.

"Wait! Asuna-san, wait!" Negi said as he started to follow her. "What do you want me to do?"

Asuna ran when she heard this question.

"Asuna-san!" Negi yelled as he ran after her.

"I can't, Negi!" Asuna ran at full speed to keep Negi from seeing her tears.

_I am sorry, Negi._

She didn't know why she was acting this way. Doing something like this wasn't what she would normally do. _Running away, crying, was something Asuna would never, ever do! _She knew exactly what her answer to Negi would be without a single moment's hesitation. Her first instinct had been to say what she had always said, that she would go where ever he went, whether that be heaven or hell, but instead she couldn't find her tongue.

She couldn't say anything.

And so she ran.

_Negi. . . leaving. . . Negi. . . gone. . ._

Negi ran after Asuna as fast as he could.

He couldn't believe she still had so much energy to run like this when they had been running all morning. He pushed his tired legs to their limit. He didn't know why he persisted that Asuna answer his question. Maybe he knew what she would say and he just wanted to hear it from her mouth. He wanted to have a happily ever after.

Was that so unacceptable of him, to want that? His father never got his, his mother never got hers, would he never have a happy life as well?

Was peace impossible for people like himself?

Negi was beginning to lose sight of Asuna. _I have to know what she thinks! _

He pumped magic to his feet. With a sudden burst of abnormal speed, he flew past houses and around the corner he had seen Asuna turn.

He could see her now.

He could see her hair streaking behind her now.

He could hear her bells jingling with her fast movement now.

Then Negi threw himself forward, betting it all on grabbing Asuna's wrist. "Asuna-san!"

Asuna turned slightly, causing Negi to miss her wrist by a margin. The loss of balance made him lose control, sending him crashing face-first into the floor. He skidded forward a few feet before he could stop himself. Dazed, he lifted his face off the concrete just in time to see Asuna pause to look at him. Tears were streaming down her face as she panted for air.

Negi heard her say sorry and watched her run out of sight.


	3. Chap 3

**note:** 05/08/2011 - sorry for the ultra long wait, haven't had time to go online. to the nice people who reviewed, favorited, followed, a big thank you! i don't get much action around here :3

* * *

The tears blurred her vision and her surroundings turned into a hazy smudge as she raced through the street but even then she knew where she was going. . .

The only place _he_ wouldn't think of looking for her, the place housing the only person who could maybe, _just_ maybe understand a little of what she was feeling. That hollow feeling of loneliness living in that dark pit within her being which wouldn't leave her even after everything that had passed. Yes, _that_ other person, she had surely felt it as well.

_She _would give her advice of what to do.

Yes, she would be taking _her_ advice.

Asuna didn't slow down when she saw the shape of the cabin. She ran right up onto the porch and without any hesitation, she burst through the door with a kick. Only when she was standing in the living room did she stop. Her chest rose up and down as she panted for air. Her face was flushed and her skin was coated with sweat but she didn't move to clean herself.

She just waited.

She didn't have to wait long before a certain robot sensed her presence. Chachamaru's glassy green eyes widened with surprise when she spotted the girl standing in the living room.

"Asuna-san? What are you doing here at this early hour?" The robot ran her eyes along Asuna's body. "Are you alright, Asuna-san? Why do you seem anxious? Has something happened to Negi-sensei?"

She flinched slightly at the mention of the boy. Her different-colored eyes went to a spot on the carpet. "Where's Evangeline?"

Asuna didn't miss how Chachamaru stiffened when she didn't use Evangeline's nickname, that name she had personally bestowed onto the vampire. "Master is still resting, but if it is urgent, I will wake her."

"Yes, please."

Chachamaru's eyes lingered on Asuna longer than normal before she made her way upstairs to awaken her master.

Asuna glanced behind her at the sofa that looked so inviting. Her legs felt like lead threatening to collapse onto the ground, sitting would feel very nice right now. She could imagine the sensation of plopping her tired body onto that overstuffed sofa, the feathery fabric supporting her wary limbs. It was tempting but she didn't do it, because just then the person she so desperately wanted to speak to came down the stairs.

The small blond child that was the vampire Evangeline yawned and rubbed the sleep from her blue eyes as best as she could. "Kagurazaka, what do you want?"

Asuna took a painful step forward. The serious expression on her face managed to snag Evangeline's attention. Something was off with the usually cheerful girl and it made Evangeline slightly uncomfortable. She didn't like it when predictably unpredictable persons such as Asuna changed suddenly.

"Why are you like this? What happened?" The girl in front of Evangeline opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it when she saw Chachamaru studying her. Asuna glanced to the robot then back to Evangeline. The blond understood what that look meant. "Chachamaru, you may leave us now."

The robot's green eyes lingered on Asuna before going to her master. "Are you sure, Master?" Evangeline raised a questioning eyebrow and Chachamaru bowed. "Of course, Master, I will leave you two."

Evangeline waited until her servant was gone before turning her attention back to Asuna. "She can sense it, you know."

"What are you talking about?" Asuna's reply was calm and soft, so uncharacteristically of the girl.

"Look at you. You're not even attempting to put on a happy front." Evangeline frowned when Asuna didn't hold her gaze like she usually did. After a few moments, the blond released a long sigh and sat down on a sofa. "It appears that we have been spending too much time together. What's bothering you?"

* * *

One hour later, Evangeline sluggishly made her way to the classroom she called hers and slumped into her seat. Chachamaru followed closely behind her master with what resembled a worried expression on her face.

The energy of the room was buzzing.

The girls of 3-A were more excited than usual because the nearing end of their third year of middle school. Everyone was feeling the coming change, everyone but Evangeline.

She paid no attention to the cheerfulness around her. She rested her face in her palms in an attempt to block everything out.

Her head hurt. . .

This morning had been perfect.

She had a pleasant dream of Nagi, then of everyone of class 3-A, even of that stupid Albireo and the fact that she had dreamed of all those airheads didn't bother her.

It actually had the opposite effect: it made a warm feeling she couldn't define spread throughout her body. After she had woken up, she had lain in bed smiling sheepishly to herself thinking about that dream but minutes later came the knock that disturbed her peace. . .

Her hands squeezed her face as the pulsing returned to her head.

It hurt _so_ much. . . Why was it hurting?

"_He's leaving! He's leaving Eva-chan! He's leaving me alone!" _

"Gah." The blond massaged her throbbing temples.

"_Stupid! Stop screaming! Who says he's going to leave you alone?" _

"_It was all my fault! His mom! His dad! Because of me, they- they, everyone- because of me, everyone. . ."_

Evangeline squeezed her eyes tighter. The pain just wasn't going away. . .

"_Would you forgive me? All the trouble I caused. . . would you forgive everything I did from the past?" _

"_I- I. . ."_ _Suddenly, the soft words Asuna had spoken to her during the Mahora festival came back to her like a single ray of light in the darkness. "You once told me that everything I did was okay, remember? And I have done things that are much worse than what you have done. . ."_

Evangeline felt someone lightly touch her shoulders. "Master? Are you alright, Master?"

She reluctantly opened her pale blue eyes and met with Chachamaru's worried gaze. No doubt she heard Asuna's little discussion.

"Yes, I'm alright. Just a bit tired."

The robot seemed to want to say more but at that moment their young teacher entered the room. When Evangeline's eyes fell on the boy, the pain in her head spread to her stomach.

"_Tell me, Eva-chan, tell me what I should do?" Her green and blue eyes pleading for an answer. _

"_Why- why are you asking me?" She took a step back in surprise. _

"_Because. . . Because you know how it feels to have done such horrible things! To be alone because of that!"_

_There were so many things she wanted to tell her. Things like she wasn't alone, that sins were indeed forgiven, that there was people who loved her and not just that boya. But instead she said something completely different. "Go." _

"_Wha- what?" _

_"Go, Kagurazaka, leave before the people you love leave you first." The stunned look in her eyes made the pain in Evangeline's stomach burn hotter. _

"_Do- do you want me to leave, Eva-chan?"_

That question caused her head to hurt so much that she had to rest her forehead against the cool wood of her desk. It was then that she realized that the boy was speaking to the class. Her ears caught what he was saying and it didn't surprise her one bit. She had already heard it all and even more from that girl.

_What do you want me to do? _

The boya didn't ask his class that question that he had asked the girl.

_What do you want me to do? _

Asuna had asked her that same question and what was her response?

_Nothing._

She had allowed the girl to run away. She had allowed one of her first friends to run away from everything.

The pain in her stomach grew and nearly made her vomit the little breakfast she had managed to choke down.

What was this feeling? Why wouldn't it go away?

Evangeline pounded her heavy head on the desk.

_Loneliness. _

How far do you have to run to escape it? How much time must go by before you become immune to it? Asuna was choosing the same road that she had once chosen.

She thought _she_ was different. She thought that the girl could overcome everything against the odds and stay in the light were she belonged. She shouldn't be running away like a coward. That wasn't _her_. Yet she had chosen to listen to the advice of a fallen vampire, of a being who did try to run away and had failed. Evangeline wrapped her tiny arms around her stomach. Why, why hadn't she told Asuna to stay! _Why?_

"Evangeline-san? Are you feeling alright?"

Then she knew why. It had been easy for Asuna to forget everything. The people who had cared for her had made it easy for the girl.

"Evangeline-san?"

And that wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair that people had cared for that girl enough to try to make her life better. People had cared for Asuna. People _care _for Asuna. While nobody had cared for herself, no one until now. That girl has to learn the life lesson that she, Evangeline, had learned the hard way because that was only fair, right?

Evangeline's grip on her stomach tightened.

What was this? Was the great Dark Evangel _jealous_?

Someone gently shook her shoulders, pulling Evangeline from her thoughts.

It was the person who cared the most for that girl.

His brown eyes sparkled with worry as he watch Evangeline lifted her painful head from her desk. "Evangeline-san, are you alright?"

The blond girl nodded sharply and turned to the sunny windows to her left. She couldn't see much of the outside but she could see how the trees danced in the wind and she kept her focus there until Negi returned to the front of the class.

His students went back to relentlessly pounding the boy with endless questions.

Evangeline frowned at her class's lack of sensitivity. Then again in a class filled with dense airheads, who would notice that the boy was drained and was putting up a fake front?

The blond glanced at Negi and for a split second their eyes meant. She saw the pain and the guilt reflecting in his brown eyes that were surely in her own as well.

Her blue eyes flashed back to the windows and the cheery outside.

_Guilt_.

That was probably why her head and her stomach hurt so much. Huh, who would have thought that _she_ would feel guilt? Evangeline rested her chin on her palm and continued staring out the window. How will the boy react when he has found out that she has run away?

"_Tell me you want me to stay. Please, Eva-chan! I need to hear someone say it!" _

She winced when the pulsation in her head became stronger. Stupid girl, anyone of these fools around you can give you what you want to hear. Stop assuming that you're alone because you're not. Stop being so dramatic, it's not you. Stop saying your past can't be forgiven.

_I should have said that, why didn't I say that? I could have helped her stay and face that stupid feeling of abandonment, which was all probably a stupid misunderstanding. Negi would never leave if he knew how you felt_. . .

Her teeth bit her rosy bottom lip. _She'll be back, though, right? Yes, she'll be back in a little while, she just needs to time to think, to cool off. She'll be back. . . _

_. . .right? _

* * *

i hope it wasn't too dramatic. somehow i can't imagine Asuna running away from anything or Evangeline giving that kind of advice as she is now but with the super duper fluffy ending i've got, it'll totally be worth it


End file.
